Mercutio
by billy richard
Summary: In the alternate future tim line. Trunks assistance is recruited by some strange alien beings who are made up of both organic and artificial parts and who have plans for the human race in the present time line.


"Mercutio"

Copyright: I do not own the rights to any or all characters from Dragon Ball Z. Funamation does or whoever they work for. I do not own the rights to any or all characters from the Star Trek universe, they belong to Paramount Pictures, for better or worse.

Chapter 1:

In the alternate time line of Future Trunks there was peace for the first time in a long time. After that time line's Trunks destroyed the androids and Cell the few humans that survived began to pick themselves up and try to rebuild. Trunks for lack of a better course of action to work at Capsule Corporation helping his mother rebuild it from what was left of it's shattered technology. It was on a break that the beginning of a nightmare that would change Trunks' future forever, and those of the others in the present time line.

Trunks was walking down the sidewalk toward one of the rebuilt restaurants to get a bite to eat over his break. He couldn't help looking down at the sidewalk and thinking to himself.

"I can't believe how peaceful things have been. Yet it seems an empy, hallow victory. Most of the people I know in this time line are dead and what's left of the population is little and it's all almost so discouraging for people to try to rebuild", Trunks thought to himself. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't see the huge cube-shaped shadow that flew far above him almost like a giant airplane.

"What was that?", Trunks said out loud as he tried to see what it was, but the only thing he could see was a huge, cube-shaped object hanging in the atmosphere. Then he heard a strange noise and as he looked in front of him he saw a green beam of energy and from that he saw two human looking beings that were full of artificial things that looked like they were attached to their bodies. Before Trunks could say anything they walked toward him.

"You will come with us", said one of the strange beings to him.

"Hey wait a minute, why should...", said Trunks as they stopped him in mid-sentence by grabbing his arms and they were transported away in the green beam of light.

The next thing Trunks saw was that he was aboard a huge ship that was full of cavernous like corridors with dark light and green light in the mixture. It was filled with the strange beings that had taken him here. Some were in strange slots in the walls that looked like they were asleep and some looked like they were working on some sort of advanced computer system. After Trunks got a good look around they released him.

"You will follow us", said one of the strange beings.

"I guess I have no choice", said Trunks as he followed the one in front of him will the second one took up the rear immediately behind him.

After a long walk they entered a huge chamber filled with more of the strange beings. The two that escorted Trunks here then departed for other positions in the room. Trunks looked over the room and noticed a strange woman coming forth from the shadows.

"Welcome Trunks", said the strange woman.

"Who are you and why have I been brought here", asked Trunks.

"We are the Borg, I am their Queen and the reason you are here is because we need your help", said the woman who identified herself as the female leader of what they called themself the Borg.

"Why do you need my help?", asked Trunks.

"We want you to be our representative in communicating with a race we are trying to help", said the Queen.

"What do you mean by help?", said Trunks.

"The Borg wish to raise the quality of life for all species by giving them the same quality of life that we have attained. We do this by helping them on the quest to become perfect both organically and artificially with implants.", said the Queen.

"But I don't see why you need my help. You seem to have enough eh, what did you call yourself, Borg to help you", said Trunks.

"Yes. We have trillions of Borg whose minds are all connected as one mind to achieve our goals, but some species we encounter misunderstand our intentions and that's when we need you to help us", said the Borg Queen.

"I don't know about these people. They say they want my help but some how I can't help but be suspicious. But the chance to help shouldn't be just brushed away", thought Trunks to himself.

"What would I need to do to help you", asked Trunks.

"You would be a willing example of how the Borg wish to raise the status of life for this species. You yourself will become Borg but as a willing example you will be beneficial", said the Queen.

"And if after this can the process of becoming Borg be reversed after we're done, can you do that?",a asked Trunks.

"Yes, but it is our hope that once you experience what we have to offer, you yourself may want to stay Borg", said the Queen.

"We'll see. All right I guess I'll help you. What do I have to do?", said Trunks.

"Proceed over to the table where we will secure you to it and prepare for the process.

"All right", said Trunks. He walked over to the table and he watched as the Borg beings clamped his arms and legs to it. Then with him on it the table was lowered. Then to his immediate right he saw a needle proceed toward his neck and finally puncturing his skin. He felt a significant degree of pain as something was being injected into him. And something inside him was changing.

"What's going on?", Trunks asked above the pain.

"You will know all you need to in time", said The Queen.

Trunks heard her. But he could hear something else too. He was hearing strange, metallic voices in unison not from the room but from inside his head. And as he listened out of curiosity he thought that they were talking to him. And yet deep inside he could feel something slipping away.

A few hours later the process was done. The table was raised and the clamps removed. The Borg Queen stepped forward to look. Trunks was now fully encased in the same Borg armor that the other Borg were in. Implants adorned his body inside and out. Most notably on the outside on the right side of his head an implant that covered almost all of that side except his hear. All over his body tubes entered one place and exited the other in his body. The Queen smiled and was pleased.

"Identify yourself", said the Queen.

The new Trunks wasted no time in responding.

"I am Mercutio of Borg", he said clearly in his voice, although now tinged with a metallic accent.

End of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 soon to follow.


End file.
